


Lunch Break Escapades

by masongirl



Series: Spots to kiss [4]
Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthmarks, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Office, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masongirl/pseuds/masongirl
Summary: Nix has plans for the night. He checks if Dick is on board.
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Series: Spots to kiss [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875775
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Lunch Break Escapades

Heads turn and smarmy smiles snap into place as Nix walks the outrageously long distance of fifty metres between his office and Dick's. The sky is clear and bright in that melancholic early autumn blue that's reflected in the shiny-clean windows of the surrounding skyscrapers until it seems like the office is suspended mid-air. Nix considers his father's fear of heights and startles an unsuspecting intern with his dark chuckle. Technically, it's his lunch break, although it bears little significance aside from the fact that it happens to coincide with Dick's scheduled lunchtime. Fortunate, isn't it?

"Montblanc or Parker?" He asks without prelude as he enters Dick's office and locks the door behind himself.

Dick doesn't seem particularly surprised by his appearance or the abrupt question. He raises an eyebrow, but continues working undisturbed. "What do you mean?"

Nix circles the desk and leans back against the beautiful, smooth mahogany. He bought it himself, and Dick still hasn't stopped complaining about the unnecessary luxury. "Just pick one."

"Parker."

"Excellent. Stanhope's gift is a Montblanc ballpoint then."

Dick gives him one of those exasperated glances his employees fear so much. Nix is rather fond of it. He smirks and puts his palms on Dick's thighs, pushing them apart until he can kneel between them, then strokes Dick's chest and starts working on the buttons of his impeccable white shirt.

"Nix?" Dick's voice wavers. "What are you doing?"

Reaching Dick's undershirt, Nix folds it up and finds the constellation of birthmarks just above Dick's navel with his lips. He presses a long kiss to it, then trails down to Dick's belly button. "I'm reclaiming your skin."

"Okay." Dick breathes in, long and forcefully controlled. He doesn't push Nix away though. Well. He always had a penchant for enabling Nix's decadence, didn't he? "I thought your minibar ran out of whiskey yesterday."

"It did." Nix mumbles and nips Dick's tensing abs, then plays connect the dots with his tongue, counting the little brown moles decorating Dick's pale skin.

Dick's chair creaks as he shifts in frustration. "Why does my skin need reclaiming?"

"I heard that birthmarks are the places where a lover used to kiss us often in a previous life." He explains his excuse and pulls Dick's underwear as far down as he can without exposing anything that would make Dick squeak. 

"That's a sweet theory." Dick clears his throat, embarrassed nevertheless, and tangles his fingers in Nix's thick hair. He's very gentle now but Nix knows there's force in that hand and he hopes to feel it on his body tonight, when privacy lends Dick some confidence. "But this is indecent."

Nix licks the curve of muscle around Dick's hip, the line of that irresistible V that leads to his crotch. "Exactly."

"Lew, we can't do this here, what if someone needs me?"

Nix sighs, and Dick's stomach quivers under the caress of his breath. _ "I _ need you."

"No, not like -" Dick gasps in surprise when Nix presses one little kiss to the bulge in his boxers, then pulls away and stands up. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I reconsidered it. You're right, we're at work after all." Nix smiles, gives Dick a soft peck on the mouth and turns to leave.

"Nix!" Dick calls after him.

"We'll catch up later." Nix smiles at him warmly as he unlocks the door. "Eight, my place?"

Bright red, Dick tips his head down and exhales. "Seven."

_~End~_

**Author's Note:**

> The birthmark idea is from [this tumblr post.](https://speirtongirl.tumblr.com/post/628368567430234112)


End file.
